Poisoned by Hatred
by AMATERASU999
Summary: A World-Champion,.. a single father of 3, a Gym-leader with no equal, but more important, a broken-hearted man, who was abandoned by the woman he choose to be the mother of his child,the one who once was his best friend...,with so much hatred, anger and resentment, the once happy, carefree boy, became a harsh, dedicated master, who only cared about his daughters and his career.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N :**

 **I don't own Pokémon, Nintendo/Gamefreak does, and bla bla bla bla...,**

 **Anyway, this is one more attempt in making a fanfiction, and I'd like you all to take in consideration that I'm brazilian , soooo ..you can expect a lot of flaws in my English grammar.**

 **I've had this story for quite some time in my mind , but I' lacked courage to write it,**

 **hope you all like and please, review it ! it's very important that you guys/girls tell me your opinions and CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM , it's always gratifying !( flames will be ignored).**

 **OBS : I'll only stick to 1st- 6th generations of Pokémon.**

 **And now without further ado, The First Chapter !**

 **Enjoy ! ( or not…)**

 **EDITED : 13/12/2016**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 01 – THE INVICTUS GYM-LEADER OF VERIDIAN**.

 ** _Kanto, October 19th, 05:15 AM - Veridian Gym_**

Ash woke up and did his personal hygiene like any other day, after that, he dressed in his tracksuit and went for a run around route 23, doing all types of exercices to maintain his fitness, after all, a gym leader have to show strength, not only for his adversaries , but to their pokémon too…

"phew…I've runned a lot today.." said the puffy raven-haired man, now entering in his shower, it was like this everyday : Run , Eat , wait for challengers to come : to their **CERTAIN** defeat…, yes, he is that confident and strong now, after 10 years of brutal training in the most dangerous places around the world from to , anyway..all over the map.

All of his fellows, now in their final evolution, even pikachu, (now a raichu) choose to evolve and help his trainer in conquering all of the existing leagues, making them World Champions. But despite all the training, Ash had fun every time he could, after all, no one have nerves of steel, except for steel-tupes of course, but sometimes the trainer thought he was to soft, raichu and the others teased him all the time because of that , much to their trainer's chargrin….yes, the once innocent, dense and carefree boy..is now a brutal , serious, Champion-level warrior, who after a failed relationship and single father of triplets, dedicated his life to raise his daughters and pokemon training, and together with his "army", defended his position with a tremendous winning-streak, never seen before in all the regions..truly something to be proud of..in his and in every Kanto Citizen opinions.

 ** _Later, 9:00 AM – Gym Arenas_**

"come on raichu.., we have a long day of training and battling ahead of ourselves, so hurry the hell up already !" said ash in a harsh but friendly tone..

"raiiichuu – raiii"(" _I'm coming ..i'm coming ..sheesh_ " ) whined his most faithful partner, dragging itself towards the training area of the enormous gym.

Putting aside their bickering, Ash and raichu trusted each other completely, they were in complete sync in all gym-battles, a synchrony that was only rivaled by the Ash-Greninja duo…speaking of the blue frog-like shinobi Pokémon,the Gym leader looked into the central arena and saw Greninja, already sparring with Lucario…

" **NIINJAA**!"screamed the shinobi , throwing his water shuriken into the jackal, jumping on him with his blades ready to clash , at the same time, lucario avoided the water star and formed a glowing sphere in his hands, rapid firing at his opponent, who dodged with great agility….all of his pokemon.. from venusaur to noivern, where training on pairs, in the various elemental fields scattered in the gym ( more like a roman coliseum) .

" Great ! they're already into it !…see raichu ? you could learn a lot from their example !.." said ash looking at raichu with a smirk in his face, barely avoiding a thunderbolt by said pokemon .

" **RAIII RAAAICHUUU** !" _( "up yours ketchum !")_ raged the orange mouse, making ash and the others laugh hard …

"hahahahahha! You're 10 years too early if you think you can shock me Raichu, being lazy like you are, your chances are 1 to 1000000 on hitting me!hahahaha" laughed the leader at his pal , further infuriating said mouse.

(" _like you are one to talk master,… you are just as lazy as he is")_ said lucario, causing all the others to laugh even harder then before, much to Ash's annoyance ..

"hoooh, I see how it is you smartass jackal, it seens your morning spar wasn't nearly enough to warm you up, so I think you and EVERYONE here should run 4000 laps, do 5000 push-ups, 5000 pull-ups and 6000 squats just to begin…" said Ash in a manical and sinister tone, making everyone pale, except salamence, one of the most proud and powerful of his team..

"Sceeeptile ! Scep..?" _("y-you are joking r-right Ash ?)_ said Sceptile, now walking with his mate Serperior towards ash…

" **ROOOAAAR!** " _"(humph ! nothing that we didn't do before !)"_ screamed salamence, flying with swellow, staraptor, unfezant, noivern, pidgeot, taloonflame and charizard in their trainer's direction..

" Listen up , all jokes aside, I think you guys and girls are doing a wonderful job .., but remember, there's always someone stronger then us and training just as hard, if not harder, out there, so I want every single one of you training like there is no tomorrow ..

do that and I'll grant you one week worth of rest..sounds good ?" everyone agreed to that, roaring, chirping, screaming ( you all got that..) all over the place..

" **THEN GET BACK TO IT YOU WIMPS** !" screamed ash , with an aura-empowered voice..

 _("master is one amazing leader…so powerful and kind at the same time, but what would we expect …after all that crap he went through, specially after that whore of a woman left him and their triplets behind like that, and for what ? .. to be with that green-haired idiot…" )_ thought lucario, with a frown in his face..

" You're no exception Lucario ! **SO STOP DAY-DREAMING AND** **GET YOUR ASS OVER THERE** !"

 _("o-of course master ! i-im coming !)_

"d-daddy ?..." "dad…" "….father" said three new voices, making everyone stop and look in their direction..

" Ruby ?, Sapphire, Emerald ?..what are you three doing out of bed ?.." said the Young Father, now more calm..

"we..we missed you daddy, so we thought we could come and watch you train.."said the 6 year old emerald, with tears in her big cyan-blue eyes.., been hugged and calmed down by her two sisters "

" Oh…I'm sorry i woke you up my little princesses, please don't cry…you can stay, and after Daddy's training, we can all go and have ice-cream, how about it ?"

"Father, you do realize we just woke up don't you ? …" said the serious and stern one of his three daughters, Ruby Ketchum..

Scratching his head, ash let out a goofy laugh, and embraced his three most precious jewels in the entire world..

"hehehehe…maybe you're right Ruby.."

" Come on ! don't i got to voice my opinion ! ? daad ! I'm all right with ice-cream ! it's the most delicious food ever ! " said a excited sapphire, the most cheerful of the three ..

" umm…i..i think sis is right dad.., we should't eat ice-cream right now , it's not good f-for our heal …heath i-i mean health !.." said emerald, the shy and sweet one, blushing up a storm and looking down..

(" _so adorable!..")_ thought ash looking at his youngest with pride and joy, but looking up and frowning right after…remembering a certain someone who abandoned them a long time ago…

("I'll make sure that you never see MY daughters ever again…you backstabbing bitch..") thought the Gym Leader clenching his fists.

* * *

 **AAAND CUT !**

 **Well , what you think guys ? Good ? bad !**

 **Please tell me where I can improve ok ?**

 **OBS : I didn't mentioned it before, but Ash Completed the regional pokedex,**

 **and before anyone ask, YES, he can keep track of all 720, training them equally,**

 **after all...Ash is now a genious master pokemon.**

 **Next Chapter : Ghost from the past .**

 **See ya !**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N :**

 **I don't own Pokémon, Nintendo/Gamefreak does, and bla bla bla bla...,**

 **And now without further ado, The Second Chapter !**

 **Enjoy ! ( or not…)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 02 – GHOST FROM THE PAST.**

 ** _14:00 PM, Pallet-Town harbor_**

A very large and luxurious cruise-ship was docking out on pallet, and after a LOT of people landed, one specific beautiful, cyan-eyed brunette was the last…dressed in a white tanktop, blue jeans, black tops and dark glasses, showing a lot of curves that drived the nearby men crazy,and looking at the blue sky of pallet, with a sad face, her thoughts far away…

 _("Ash…..Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald,…I'm coming soon, … please don't be angry..only Arceus know how dumb I was to porsue that condescending bastard…but now I'll do everything for us to be a family again !..")_

"HEY MAAY ! OVER HERE " shouted someone very excited to see her from the docks, a blue haired, cheerful girl she knew a few years ago in the sinnoh region, she was dressed in a pink baby-look, black mini-skirt, pink and white shoes, and a black vest, of course, being as well-endowed as her brunette friend, she was receiving a lot of indecent looks from the passerby male population, especially if the said morron was jumping like a school-girl…oh dear..

" Well I think all Kanto heard you Dawn, would you keep it down already ? " said May, now approaching her crazy friend..

" Aww come on, don't be like that ! put a smile on your face !, remember the reason you came all the way from Hoenn, to reunite with your kids and him ! aren't you happy ? " said Dawn, with a sad smile ..

The Brunette beauty sighed,..looking down with an sad expression on her face, (" maybe I shouldn't have come here,..Ash will just-NO ! I already came this far ! I'll not back down now !") thought may, now mind-set in achieving her goal…

" Let's go Dawn ! no time to waste ! " said may now running in the direction of route 01, leaving a smiling bluenette to run after her _(" *giggle* I knew she just needed a push !"_ )

" HEEEEY WAIT FOR MEEEE! " shouted Dawn, but to no avail..

What the two top-coordinators didn't knew, was that a certain young, brown-haired professor was looking at then from afar, with an angry and serious expression on his face..

(" _The nerve of that woman…how dare she just show herself here, after all that bullshit she put Ash through..,well whatever she's planning, it won't work, I must call Ash, he should be on the Gym by now .._ ")thought Gary, now dialing Ash's number on his pokegear…

 ** _14: 25 PM, Ice-cream parlor, Veridian_**

"…..and then, raichu volt-tackled the idiots to kingdom come ! hahahha it was hilarious right buddy ?" asked ash to his pal ..

"raiiichu rai !" _(" damn right it was Ash !")_ said one puffed chest, proud-looking orange mouse ..making Sapphire and Ash laugh, Emerald to smile sweetly at him and Ruby, to stare at him with an amused face..,at the same time they were enjoying a good ice-cream treat, the best one according to the owner …

*RIIIINGG* *RIING*

" well girls, Dad'll have to answer a call now, I'll be right back , excuse me" after that, Ash exited the parlor and answered the phone-call…

"hello ?"

" Hey Ashy-boy ! how's it going ? "

"har har…very funny…,what you want Gary?, I'm in the middle of coffe-break now with my daughters, so-"

"whoa whoa slow down Champ, I just wanted to warn you about something.., something that you are not going to like .."

"oh ..and what that may be pal ? " asked Ash, now feeling a chill on his spine for some weird reason..

" it's your friend Dawn,.. and you're not gonna believe who she brought with her …that woman Ash..she is-"

*click* *CRASHHH*

No…just no..it can't be …not this soon, Ash crushed his pokegear in pure rage,frowning deeply , and with a blue tint in his eyes, thanks to his aura, he stomped right back to the ice cream parlor, scaring the shit out of everyone in his way back..

Ruby, seeing her father entering in the place like an angry primeape, asked in a low voice ..

"father ..what happened ? you look furious .."

"Ruby…listen, we don't have time to argue ok ? so take your sisters and fly to cerulean, I'll contact aunt misty , and arrange for you three to spend the night there and-"

"FATHER ! we're NOT leaving this place until you tell us what's happening.." Ruby refused to obey, angering ash further was not the smartest thing to do, but she wasn't his daughter for naught, and would not back down from her decision ..

"I SAID..it's no up for discussion, now take salamence's pokeball , pack your things and GO to cerulean, are we clear ?"

" but dad-" Sapphire began ash would had none of it..

"ARE WE CLEAR ! ?" now exploding with rage, ash glared at his eldest, as if him was expecting her to rebel against his autority..

Sighing , Ruby walked past ash, fuming all the way to the gym, taking her confused and scared sisters with her, she was proud, but not dumb to defy her father when he was already angry at something or someone, it would not end well for her and anyone else for that matter..

 ** _Later, in front of the Gym/Ketchum Residence ..15 : 12 PM_**

" SALAMENCE, COME FORTH !" screamed Ash, still a little angry, and throwing the pokeball..

" ROOOAR" the magestic, powerful looking shiny salamence, now released, looked at his trainer and his kids with an confused but serious look..

" My friend, I need you to take Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald to Cerulean Gym ,and answer Ruby's EVERY command , except coming back here or anywhere else close to pallet and viridian, okay ? " asked Ash, now more level-headed..

"rrrggh –grrf" (" sure thing Ash..leave to me") grunted the Pseudo-legend to his trainer and family..

" Da-Daddy..what's going on ? why are you so angry-"

" Please Emerald…not now, Daddy don't want to hurt yours and your sister's feelings , but now I'll have to finish some ..unpleasant situation, and I don't want you 3 to see it..it won't be pretty…" said a somber ash , glaring hard at the floor, clenching his fist, almost to the point of drawing blood…

" Oh..O-Okay then Daddy…w-will you be allright ? " asked emerald, worried about her dad and nearly to tears..

"ssshh..don't cry baby-girl, I'm realy sorry ok ? realy realy sorry.." said Ash now embracing his youngest, holding her very close with his strong arms, being carful not to hurt her.."

" Father, whatever that may be that you don't want us seeing , please don't try to solve it with violence okay ? you're a wonderful man, and I know sometimes I act like a little spoiled brat but-"Ruby didn't have enough time to finish her phrase because she was too embraced by her father, finally leeting down a few tears in his chest, after years of apathy…

" Don't worry my tough little magby, because I promise I won't do anything reckless, now take your sisters and go to Cerulean, and I promise that when you 3 are back home, I'll tell you 3 everything …"

"heey dad ! what about me !? don't I get a hug to ? no fair ! " said Sapphire, making Ruby roll her eyes in annoyance and Emerald to giggle cutely ..

" hahahahahahaa come here you little baby" said ash now nuzzling sapphire's face and holding her close to him,making the ounce pouting but now happy little girl, giggle in contact with his growing facial hair..

"hahahahahah dad stop it already ! hahha it tickles "

Releasing his middle-daughter and standing up , ash didn't want to lose any more time and then said with a serious face..

" okay that is enough for now, go, I want you 3 safe and sound in Misty's Gym by sunset, Ruby and Salamence, I'll be sending Charizard, Blastoise and Venusaur in case anything happens, take their pokeballs here and make haste !"

" alright Father, we'll be extra careful"

" bye bye Dad !"

" Bye Daddy ! see you soon ! love you !"

" I love you three too…only arceus know how much.." said ash, watching his 3 angels disappear in the sunset, going full speed to cerulean…now frowning, he looked into the entrance of Veridian, to try and end things peacefully ..at least, it was what he hoped it would happen.

 _(" this time ..i swear to everything that I love in this world that I won't fall for your trick again May Mapple ")_ thought ash..walking proudly to his destination..

* * *

 **AAAND CUT !**

 **Next Chapter : Clash of Feelings**

 **See ya !**


End file.
